


Exciting activities

by AkaneShiro



Series: Kinktober 2K18 : KakaNaru time [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Horny, KNKinktober2K18, Kinktober, M/M, Quiet, Sex, Smut, blowjob, handjob, public, silent, sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneShiro/pseuds/AkaneShiro
Summary: Kakashi is able to ravage his little blonde for a whole month.(Day 4#: Kakashi is always horny, even in public.)Smutty one-shots for the Kinktober organized on our KakaNaru Server.#KNKinktober2K18





	Exciting activities

**Author's Note:**

> And again, I updated too late, ...
> 
> I'm not sure what to expect from me honestly. 
> 
> My excuse? I can't write smut. 
> 
> Here is,  
> Day 4#: Public Sex

"Kakashi" he hissed, trying to shove a hand out of his pants, a red flush covering his cheeks, "Not here" 

The silver-haired man sighed, "Come on" he said, "No one's gonna notice" 

He opened the young boy's zipper again, only to get his hand slapped. 

"Honestly, I want to watch the movie" the blond seethed, shooting Kakashi a dark glare "So stop that, we can do it at home, not here" 

The man pouted, - though it was not very noticeable, considering that he wore a facemask. 

"But I'm so hornyy~" He whined softly, grabbing the young blond by the hips and moving him onto his lap. 

Naruto blushed furiously, though it wasn't seen in the darkness, and tried to wiggle out of his lap, but this only caused Kakashi to get more aroused.

The heterochromia eyed male groaned lowly, letting his head fall in the crook of Naruto's neck, the tanned male froze, scowling in embarrassment as he noticed this. 

"Kakashi," He said warningly, "Please go to the toilet and relieve yourself there" 

"Ehhh," the man groaned, "But it's your fault you know, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be like this." 

"If you weren't as horny as you were right now, this wouldn't have happened" Naruto snapped back. 

"Come on," he rolled his hips against the blonds, "You know you want this." 

Naruto released a startled involuntary moan, and immediately covered his mouth, cheeks flushing.

Kakashi released a chuckle, "Hmm~ Look at this, you really want this don't you?" He rolled his hips once again, pulling Naruto into a kiss. 

The young blond moaned, "W-wait" he tried, trying to push the man away from "N-not now okay?" 

"Hmm~" The man didn't answer, deciding to suck on his neck, "We're alone up here anyway" 

And he was right, there weren't many people on the back rows, preferring to sit somewhere more in the middle. It was perfect, they only needed to be quiet. 

"B-but,-"Naruto tried to protest. 

"Just admit it that just the thought of me fucking you in such a risky place isn't a huge turn on" he slowly shoved his hand in the blond's pants, palming his obvious erection. 

"J-just, be quick okay?" he averted his eyes, "I don't want to miss too much of the movie. "

"Hai hai~" 

He immediately got to work, sucking, nibbling and biting his neck, abusing his sweet spot. Making Naruto shudder in pleasure. 

Still rolling his hips, with his one hand in Naruto's pants, he jerked Naruto off, teasing the tip slightly, making the cerulean eyed male cover his mouth in fear of being too loud. 

Naruto hid his hand in Kakashi's soft fluffy hair, grabbing it lightly and tugging on it to pull him into a kiss, as he felt the hot coil in his lower belly get unbearably hotter and hotter. 

He wasn't sure how much time has past, but both were slow and quiet with their movements, not wanting someone to turn around and find them in their compromising situation. 

That would've been awkward as hell. 

As they kissed, and their erections strained against each other Naruto felt himself reaching his end quickly, biting onto his hand to muffle the sound of him cumming. 

Immediately after he grimaced, feeling the sticky substance fill his boxer shorts. 

He took deep breaths, trying to calm down his racing heart. 

Kakashi sat still, watching his lover with tender eyes. After he watched Naruto regain his breath he kissed him again, softly this time. 

The whiskered boy looked down at his pants, seeing the silver-haired man's problem. Quickly looking around, wanting to make sure no one saw this, he slipped off his lap, kneeling on the ground between Kakashi's legs, laying his forearms on his thighs, looking up at his partner. 

Kakashi's breath hitched at the sight, sweat dripping down his temple, blond hair sticking to his forehead, flushed cheeks, bruised lips and glazed eyes with a determined look. If Kakashi could, he'd cum just by looking at him. 

Carefully Naruto slid out the man's rock hard member, holding it in between his hands, his breath hitting the sensitive member in small, hot puffs. 

He gently looked up, before taking a small lick at the tip, eyes trained on Kakashi's face, watching his eyebrows furrow, and eyes clench. 

Not taking his eyes off his lovers face, he started to take the member into his mouth, slowly at first but later getting more bold at seeing his reactions. 

He hollowed his cheeks, tongue lapping at the tip and tracing the vein at the underside of his cock with his tongue, rolling his balls expertly between his fingers. 

Kakashi twitched and he knew he was about to come, he was about to warn Naruto but he came too quickly, he expected Naruto to choke, hell he even expected him to spit it out, but no way in hell, did he expect Naruto to swallow his cum so greedily. 

He's not going to lie, it looked sexy as fuck. 

He watched as Naruto leaned back and smirked, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. 

"Tasty."

Kakashi chuckled, zipping his pants up and helping Naruto up, letting him sit beside him. 

Naruto pouted, "Ahw, the movie is just about to end. God dammit Kakashi! We missed like half of it!" 

He eye-smiled, putting his mask back on which has been lost during their little make-out session, "I love you." 

Naruto smirked, "Of course you do, who else is able to live with a horny Hatake?"

**Author's Note:**

> I tried okay ._. 
> 
> Writing smut is way harder than one thinks, I'm surprised people are able to do that so easily '_' hmmm 
> 
> I hope it's satisfying enough...


End file.
